


Знакомое начало

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «Серьезно, 007? Прямо в штаб-квартире?»





	Знакомое начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Habitual Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559169) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



— Ты серьезно? — прошипел Кью, но без особого сопротивления позволил Бонду вжать себя лицом в стену. Он был уверен, что тот не перейдет черту. Да и выбраться из хватки агента с двумя нолями, тем более агента 007, не представлялось возможным.

— Очень серьезно, — шепнул Бонд ему на ухо. Его дыхание скользнуло по щеке Кью, и тот вздрогнул.

— Интересно, это можно классифицировать как сексуальное домогательство? — выдохнул Кью, и Бонд, не церемонясь, облапал его тело, миновав три слоя одежды: майку, рубашку и кардиган.

— А что, похоже, будто тебя домогаются?

Он ткнулся носом в шею Кью, оцарапав кожу щетиной, и тот дернулся.

— Еще как, — сухо парировал он, но голос сорвался на последних звуках, испортив эффект.

— М-м. — Бонд чередовал укусы с влажными касаниями языка, и ему почти — почти! — удалось отвлечь Кью от ощущения упиравшегося в поясницу вставшего члена.

— Серьезно, 007? Прямо в штаб-квартире?

— Мне скучно, — пояснил Бонд, и Кью закатил глаза. Как предсказуемо.

— Эти полевые агенты, — фыркнул он и подался назад — Бонд же довольно вздохнул и прижался теснее. Его тепло, запах свежего пота и нагретого металла вызывали у Кью довольно неуместные условные рефлексы.

Кстати, а это мысль.

— Ты что, формируешь у меня привычку? — подозрительно поинтересовался он и проверил, крепко ли держит Бонд его запястья, заведенные за спину. Оказалось, достаточно крепко, чтобы локоть прострелило при попытке пошевелиться.

— Какую именно? — Бонд понял, о чем речь, просто притворялся дураком.

— Неважно. — Кью нетерпеливо поерзал. — Если уж решил, не медли. Некоторым тут еще надо работать.

— Не смею тебя задерживать. — Бонд отпустил его руки, и Кью развернулся к нему лицом, отеревшись шерстяным кардиганом о его дорогущий костюм.  
Он облизал губы, проследил, как резко Бонд опустил взгляд, и протянул:

— Ну, раз уж я все равно тут...

Бонд ухмыльнулся одними глазами, и лишь едва заметная тень веселья проскользнула по его губам:

— Постараюсь тебя не разочаровать.

Последовавший жаркий поцелуй стал еще откровеннее, когда Кью приоткрыл рот: из простого соприкосновения губами он превратился в столкновение зубов и языков под аккомпанемент шумных вдохов. Бонд, чуть нахмурившись, целовался с закрытыми глазами. Кью не закрывал свои так долго, как только мог, но веки опускались сами собой, и он сдался, как раз когда стекла в очках начали запотевать.

Ладонь на его заднице не стала сюрпризом, но Кью все равно приглушенно вскрикнул. Бонд ответил несильным укусом, а другой рукой прошелся по его груди, приводя одежду в беспорядок.

— Эй! — Кью отстранился. 

То, что у него плохо с дресскодом, не означало, что теперь можно было пожертвовать и теми крохами опрятности, которые ему удавалось сохранить.

— Твоя одежда — просто катастрофа, — озвучил Бонд его мысли. Сам он выглядел невероятно собранным, особенно на фоне Кью, который сейчас, должно быть, щеголял припухшими губами, помятыми шмотками и съехавшими очками. — Вряд ли я сумею сделать еще хуже.

— Ты мог бы вести себя поаккуратнее, — Кью недовольно зыркнул на него. Бонд пожал плечами — и плавным движением избавился от пиджака, сбросив его на спинку стула. Вот же говнюк.

Бонд хмыкнул ему в рот. Кью, пока еще сохранявший остатки дееспособности, без лишней возни (ну, с минимальным ее количеством) расстегнул ремень Бонда — хотя в процессе и прошелся костяшками по вздыбившейся ширинке больше раз, чем было необходимо. В отместку Бонд переключился на его шею, и Кью, склонивший голову, чтобы дать ему больше пространства, почувствовал, как тот несильно засосал кожу.

— Не смей ставить мне засос, — прохрипел Кью, — мне же, м-м, потом работать.

— Сними галстук, — пробормотал Бонд. Оставалось лишь позавидовать его целеустремленности.

— Сними рубашку, — парировал Кью, тут же взявшись за пуговицы. Бонд со смешком отступил назад, чтобы они оба видели, что делают. Повинуясь поддевшему подбородок пальцу, Кью запрокинул голову и, пока Бонд развязывал его галстук, наощупь расстегнул его рубашку.

Под ладонями была гладкая кожа, покрытая едва заметными волосками и почти сошедшими шрамами. Бонд был безумно привлекателен, пронзительно очарователен и находился в прекрасной физической форме. Одни бицепсы завораживали, и Кью в жизни не признался бы, как часто на них залипал. 

— Ты залип, — заметил Бонд. Кью показалось, было слышно, как реверберирует воздух у Бонда в груди, как смещаются его ребра при дыхании.

— Да насрать, — бросил Кью и притянул его к себе.

Бонд снял с него галстук за мгновение до того, как они сошлись в поцелуе, уронив его на пол и, без сомнения, безбожно смяв. Кью было плевать: он ощупал широкую сильную спину Бонда, накрыл ладонью выступавшую лопатку и прижался своими бедрами к его.

— Сегодня опять не надел ремень?

Кью не ответил и выдохнул со свистом, почувствовав, как Бонд облизывает его ухо. Он прижимал его к стене, и только поэтому Кью еще находился в вертикальном положении.

— Да блядь, — охнул он, когда Бонд грациозно опустился на колени, ухмыляясь на этот раз во весь рот. — Ну ты и...

— Следи за языком. — Он сжал бедра Кью. — И не двигайся, будь хорошим мальчиком.

— Я сделаю так, что твой пистолет самоуничтожится прямо во время задания, — пообещал Кью.

Бонд расстегнул его ширинку, зацепил пальцами пояс брюк и спустил их с бедер. Прохладный воздух ни на йоту не ослабил возбуждение Кью, а потом Бонд обхватил ладонью его член.

— Хватит меня дразнить, — выдавил Кью, и Бонд провел сжатым кулаком вверх-вниз несколько раз. Второй рукой он прижимал Кью к стене.

— Скажи «пожалуйста». — Кончиком языка Бонд лизнул головку его члена.

Кью рванулся вперед, но удерживающая его рука не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр.

— Пошел на хер, — сказал он, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Бонда.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — ровно заметил тот.

А вот Кью надо было работать. И Бонд, будучи человеком, мягко говоря, неуступчивым, сдаваться точно не собирался. 

— Пожалуйста, — процедил Кью, а затем чуть не заорал, когда Бонд внезапно взял его член в рот и скользнул ниже, дотронувшись губами до своих же пальцев.

Репутация его была вполне заслужена: времени прошло всего ничего, а бедра Кью уже дрожали. Бонд сосал умело, ловко управляясь с языком, и от этого у Кью на лбу, пояснице и плечах выступил пот.

— Пожалуйста, — уже гораздо проще и искреннее произнес Кью. Он положил ладонь Бонду на затылок, чувствуя, как щекочут кожу короткие волосы.

Бонд прогудел что-то и взял еще глубже, отчего Кью предупреждающе впился пальцами в основание его черепа и кончил.

Бонд не переставал сосать и глотать до самого последнего момента. От каждого движения его рта и глотки удовольствие Кью становилось все интенсивнее и растянулось так надолго, что в итоге понадобилось несколько слабых тычков в лоб, чтобы заставить Бонда прекратить.

Когда ноги вновь заработали как положено и Кью понял, что все так же стоит, сгорбившись над Бондом, и тяжело дышит, упираясь ему в плечи, он тут же отстранился.

— Молчи, — пробормотал он в ответ на самодовольную ухмылку. Судя по вздыбившимся в районе промежности брюкам, у Бонда стояло, и вряд ли он сейчас чувствовал себя комфортно. (Еще Кью заметил, что губы его налились цветом, зрачки расширились, а по подбородку тянулась ниточка слюны: этот образ он сохранил в голове на будущее). — Давай, вставай.

— Ты же не собираешься запачкать свои шмотки? — просипел Бонд, потому что в этот момент Кью расстегнул его ширинку. Под брюками не оказалось трусов. В вырезе ткани на фоне голой кожи особенно четко выделялась рука Кью — бледная на потемневшем члене Бонда.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, только попроси, — произнес Кью и тут же опустился колени, не дожидаясь ответа. Он потянулся снять очки, но Бонд его остановил.

— Оставь, — попросил он, и Кью закусил губу, пытаясь запомнить выражение на его лице: страсть и что-то похожее на нежность.

— Ладно.

С очками все было странно: они то вдавливались в щеки и переносицу, то съезжали. Но Кью закрыл глаза и не обращал на это внимания, насаживаясь на горячий солоновато-горький член, что так прекрасно входил в него. По коже головы побежали мурашки: Бонд запустил в его волосы пальцы, помогая не сбиваться с ритма, который самому держать было бы сложновато. И Кью продолжал, пока его не останавливали.

Он забылся, впал в медитативное состояние, сконцентрировавшись на запахе секса, чувствительности своих губ, боли в челюсти и повторяющемся движении, с каким поднималась и опускалась его голова. А потом Бонд впервые подал голос, и Кью чуть не упустил этот тихий сиплый звук за грохотом собственного сердцебиения. Он сразу же начал сосать сильнее, прошелся языком по члену, не выпуская его изо рта, и взял еще глубже, пока головка не уперлась в глотку и не пришлось сдерживать рвотный рефлекс. На этот раз Бонд застонал в голос.

Кью держал в руках — ну или во рту, если уж на то пошло — силу, способную уничтожить Бонда, и не стеснялся ее использовать. Намек на зубы — и Бонд охнул; низкая вибрация голосом — и он сжал пальцы в волосах Кью.

— Кью, — сорванно выдавил он и кончил. Кью глотал и не прекращал сосать.

После он сел на пятки и облизал губы. Бонд стоял, привалившись к стене и откинув голову, его горло и грудь блестели от пота. В общем, выглядел он как разворот первоклассного порножурнала.

— Я думал, тебе надо работать. — Бонд приоткрыл один глаз и окинул Кью ленивым взглядом. Голос его звучал хрипло и очень соблазнительно. Кью хотелось найти в себе силы парировать достойно — ну, самую малость, — но он лишь ответил:

— Точно. — И откашлялся. Он устал и его собственный голос звучал так, будто Кью простудился. Ужасная несправедливость.

Бонд протянул руку, и Кью принял ее, позволив поднять себя на ноги. Его расстегнутые брюки все еще болтались на бедрах, рубашка под кардиганом сбилась, воротничок был безнадежно смят, а галстук где-то валялся.

— Мне нужно зеркало.

Бонд поманил его поближе. Кью захватил с пола найденный галстук, а потом позволил Бонду вертеть себя во все стороны, разглаживать складки руками и приводить одежду в порядок. В последнюю очередь Бонд удивительно аккуратным движением поправил его очки.

— Твою прическу не спасти, — полным веселья голосом заключил он. Кью запустил руку в волосы и поморщился, почувствовав, как они спутались.

— Ну, уверен, с ней бывало и похуже.

— Безусловно, — губы Бонда дрогнули. И такой сытый, удовлетворенный и самодовольный у него был вид, что Кью захотелось остаться и снова ему отсосать. Или, может, отвезти его к себе и потрахаться как следует. Вместо того он снова пригладил волосы и нагнулся за поцелуем на прощание.

— Иди домой, Бонд. Поспи. Уверен, за день Лондон без тебя не умрет.

Кью уже успел повернуться спиной, когда Бонд заговорил:

— Как и без тебя.

— У меня есть кофе, — бросил Кью, оглянувшись.

На пути к техотделу он поймал свое отражение в окне: с припухшими покрасневшими губами, растрепанным гнездом на голове и смятой одеждой он выглядел так, будто его только что хорошенько оттрахали.

Вот черт.


End file.
